You will always be Beastboy to me
by DarkWingedAngel8
Summary: What happens when the Teen Titans are no longer teens? When they are no longer the defenders of Jump City? When they are in their late twenties and early thirties? They are still friends that's for sure, but is everyone really happy with how things turned out? Takes place after the end of the original show. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Most of the bad guys have already been stopped after the end of the Brotherhood of Evil. Yet, the Titans were required for some occasions. Robin and Starfire were now officially together and they've already had plans for the future. Cyborg and Bumble Bee were also going out. And Beastboy and Raven… well, they've finally admitted their feelings for each other.

Almost a year later however, Raven had her moments of losing control which eventually led her to break up with Beastboy. He told her that he didn't care if he was in danger, as long as they were together he was willing to take the risk. But she insisted on them breaking up. Eventually, he had to give in and do as she requires. Their relationship died, but however, their love never did.

A few years later, they've decided that they were no longer suitable for the job. For starter, none of them was a teen anymore. A new team had been formed and trained well. And the Titans, each got a new life.

Robin was no longer Robin, he was now Dick Grayson. He inherited the Wayne industries after Bruce's tragic death. He inherited his mansion as well and was living there with his beautiful wife, Starfire.

Cyborg started teaching Physics at the university in Jump City, sometimes he would have to go out of town to give lectures, but Jump City was always his home. He spent his free time training the new Teen Titans. And well, he was married to Bee and they've had a beautiful baby girl.

Raven opened a library in Jump City and worked there. She could never leave Jump City, it was her home. And of course she had been writing books and novels. Her books were mainly adventure novels about her adventures with the Titans.

Beastboy… well, a few months after the Titans quit their jobs, Terra came back to Beastboy, or better known as Garfield Logan nowadays. She told him that she never did lose her memory but she decided that she doesn't want to be a Titan anymore. She told him that her love for him never died, and told her the same. They started going out together and before you know it they were engaged. As for his career, well, he is a pretty good singer and millions of girls would kill for his autograph.

They were all pretty good friends, they would see each other at least every week end. Raven and Garfield were still pretty close to each other which was noticed by Terra. She had conversations with Raven about her and Garfield and Raven assured her that it's best for him to be with Terra and that she would never do anything to ruin their relationship.

Time passed since Garfield and Terra got engaged and their wedding was soon to be. During this time Raven started going out with a nice rich guy who loved her more than anything else in the world. She couldn't return his love of course, for her heart would always be with Garfield. She really appreciated all that he's given her and she was trying her best to repay him with everything she had but it was no lie that love wasn't the thing she could give him. However, she decided to keep the relationship, Garfield and Terra were going to get married pretty soon, and she was never good enough for Garfield so it was best to move on and let them be.

The day of the wedding arrived, Garfield was in his Tuxedo, Dick and Cyborg were the best men and well, Raven and Starfire were the bride's maids. Both of the girls were wearing their dresses which were simple purple dresses that hugged their curves perfectly. And Terra, she was wearing her beautiful wedding dress and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh friend Terra. You look magnificent!" said Starfire as she looked at the bride-to-be. Raven looked at her and gave her a smile and said "You look beautiful, Terra". Terra looked at both of them and smiled then said "Thank you. You two are the best". Just as she said that, a knock was heard on the door followed by Dick's voice "Raven, if you're not busy, Garfield would like to see you." "Sure, I'll be right there." With that said she left the two girls and went to Garfield's room.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Garfield opened the door to his room and was met by Raven. He smiled at her and led her in. They just sat there on the sofa for a few minutes thinking then Garfield spoke "Raven, are you sure this is not a mistake?" there was silence for what felt like forever until Raven said "Things are just the way they should be. I cannot give you what you deserve, _Beastboy_." "Beastboy? Wow… it's been a while since I heard that name." "I know, but I prefer to remember you as Beastboy rather than Garfield. Beastboy just seems to be… I don't know, he just seems to be more you. This is why you will always be Beastboy to me." She said in a low sad tone. He just looked at her and said "Raven, you know you'll always be special to me. I'm not gonna lie, I love Terra. But you, not only do I love you, Raven. But my animal half has chosen you as my mate, and animals stick to one mate for life… unlike humans." Then he added "Just say the words, Raven. And I'm yours".

They looked into each other's eyes for a while, both lost in the other's deep eyes full of sadness and love. Garfield wished to kiss her right there and then. But what kind of husband would he be to kiss his ex-girlfriend on the day of his wedding? And besides, even if he wanted to kiss her she wouldn't allow him, for Raven did love Garfield with everything she got but she just wouldn't want to be 'the other girl'. Terra was the best choice for him and she knew that and this is why she decided to let go of him and let him find his happiness. The happiness that she could never give him.

Cyborg came in and said "C'mon y'all, the ceremony is about to get started. Yo, Gar, c'mon already." They got off the sofa and went to their places. The ceremony started, and the priest was speaking then it was said, the last chance for Raven to be with her beloved Garfield. To be with her _Beastboy_. "If anyone knows of any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said. Garfield looked at Raven who just looked at the ground and didn't say anything then he knew it was really over. The rituals continued and then Garfield and Terra were now officially married.

A few years have passed since the marriage, Garfield and Terra had three children, two boys and one girl. Dick and Starfire had two children, twins to be specific, a boy and a girl. Cyborg and Bumble Bee had five children, four girls and one boy. Raven however, she broke up with her boyfriend. He told her that his job required him to move to a different part of the world and that he wants her to marry him so they could both go together. She refused to leave Jump City. So that was the end of their relationship. She decided to stay single, at least for a while until she can recover.

As for their careers, they stayed the same. Garfield was well known and seemed to be happy with his life. Cyborg was known all over the world for his amazing knowledge of physics and electronics. Dick and Starfire were doing well keeping the Wayne industries. And Raven, she was still writing, but her novels started drifting from adventure to tragedy romance. The kind of tragedy where one person would end up dying and the other sobbing their out for their love, or the kind where one would sacrifice their happiness for the other's happiness. And that was exactly what she did. She sacrificed every chance she got to happiness and love for Garfield, because she knew he was better off without her. This took notice by her friends and they've known all too well that Garfield's marriage was destroying her from the inside. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she was hurt… _heartbroken_.

* * *

**Okay, I've decided to write this because well, first of all, tragedy is my thing, I love making people miserable. Secondly, all the fanfics are like, no more titans, no more friends, c'mon they're a family they have to stay friends. Third and mainly, all fanfics containing bb, rae and terra end up with one of them being a bitch or a jerk, what if no, they are accepting each other? And well, the main reason I wrote is because while I was rewatching the show I've noticed how much bb loved terra, and nothing could change that. I am a bbrae fan but I'm also a realistic honest person. Anyway, I hope u enjoyed this and I have a little continuation to it, ill finish it maybe tomorrow or something. Have fun!**


	2. Fifty years later

**I'm back! sorry for the delay.**

**Bluedog197: if it's really that sad then thank you, that's exactly what I wanted to do. And it's ok, I get it sometimes I start cursing writers when im too excited, I never mean it though.**

**LunaBlade: thanks for stickin up to me! it was really nice of you, thank you.**

**Anyway, on with the story now.**

* * *

Fifty years has passed since Garfield and Terra got married. The four older Titans have already passed away in their early eighties and now the younger three, Garfield, Raven and Terra, were the only ones left. Of course their health wasn't exactly the best. For Garfield, he somehow managed to stay healthy even in his late seventies, the only problem being the atrophy of his muscles which caused him to move very slowly and only be active for a really short time. Raven, well, she wasn't as lucky as Garfield. Her over depression and stress caused her to develop hypertension, which caused a decrease in the blood supply to her retina leading to cataract and eventually complete blindness. She has now been blind for three years. Luckily for her, her powers helped her sense things and people so she was somewhat able to live with her condition.

As for Terra however, she was the worst case. Twelve years ago she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease which started off with her casually forgetting things. As for now the disease has developed much worse to the point where she wouldn't be able to recognize anyone anymore. Not Raven, not Garfield and not even her own children and grandchildren. The doctors said she wouldn't live much anymore. The three were living in a nursing home and Garfield would always go to Terra's room, feed her and talk to her. She would always yell at him and call him names but he never blamed her for he knew it wasn't her, it was the disease. After he was out of her room he would sit and talk with Raven.

One night after Garfield was done feeding Terra her dinner he went out to sit with Raven like he always did. "Hey Raven" he said. "Yes, Garfield" she replied to the man sitting beside her. As you can see she was now calling him Garfield and not Beastboy, she has finally accepted the fact that he's no longer the guy he used to be. "Looking back at my life… I can't help but wonder…" he paused for a while thinking carefully about what he was saying until finally resuming "What if I had made a big mistake?" he asked now facing Raven. She didn't face him but sadness was clear on her face then she spoke softly "Garfield…" "What if I never married Terra? What if she never came back in the first place? What if we never broke up? What if you, Raven, ended up with me? What if… what if you happened to become Raven Logan? What if you were the mother of my children?" he finished with a sob. Then Raven slowly turned to him but she never faced him. "Garfield, everything happens for a reason. The way our lives turned out may not have been what we all imagined but… it's for the best. All of it. I can assure you" Garfield looked at her face, she was old that's no lie, but she was still beautiful. He knew why never faced him, she didn't want him to see her white eyes. He kissed her forehead then took her to her room and went to his own room to sleep.

Two months later the doctors were right, Terra died. Her children prepared a nice funeral for her and helped the two former Titans to attend then she was buried in the Logan cemetery which she suggested and thought would be nice so it could hold the whole family together. Her and Garfield's family, of course.

After her death Garfield spent whatever time he had left with Raven. They would sit and talk for hours, he would read her some books sometimes and sometimes they would just hold hands and sit in the nice spring weather each thinking about whatever they want. Five months after the death of Terra, Garfield and Raven were just sitting out holding hand. She was remembering the times when they were still teenagers. When she and Beastboy belonged together. A tear escaped her eye which Garfield noticed. He smiled and wiped it with his shaky hand and said "I miss the old days too, Raven" she nodded in agreement. He then looked at her again when an idea popped into his mind "Hey, Raven. I have a great idea. How about we go and visit our friends?" by that he meant visiting their resting places. They were all buried in one place which the government had made for their great heroes. It was kind of a historical place in Jump city.

Raven indeed liked the idea he gave and smiled before asking "What time is it now?" He glanced at the clock which read nine pm. He informed her of the time then she said "It's a little late now, so we'll do it tomorrow morning". He smiled at her seeing her actually happy. He lead her to her room like he always did but before he left she said "Beastboy" Garfield was surprised to her call him that, it's been a while since she did but he still responded "Yes Raven" "Could you stay with me for the night? Just tonight?" she asked shyly. He smiled then said "Sure thing, Raven" with that said he moved to her bed, removed his shoes and lay down beside her. He hugged her and they both drifted into deep sleep.

The next morning he was awaken by the nurse who knocked on the door and came in to inform Raven about breakfast. She was surprised to see Garfield there "Oh Mr. Logan. I didn't know you spent the night here. Well, breakfast is ready. I was just coming to get Ms. Roth" she spoke softly. "I'll get her, thanks." He replied.

He looked at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful. "Hey, Raven. Did you hear that? Breakfast is ready. Let's eat something before we go visit our resting friends." He said with a smile. No response. "Raven" he spoke again. Still no response. Raven was never a heavy sleeper. He gently shook her shoulder but didn't get a response either. He reached to feel her carotid pulse… nothing. His eyes watered a bit before he cried out loud. He cried next to her for a few minutes before finally calling the nurses to tell them that she's dead. He looked at her once more and smiled. At least she died peacefully in her sleep. At least she died sleeping next to the man she loved her whole life. At least she wasn't alone.

Since Raven never had any real family, the Titans were her only one. Her funeral was prepared by Garfield's children and Grandchildren. Not many people attended her funeral which made Garfield a little sad. After the whole thing was over, she was buried in the Titans cemetery.

Once Garfield was left alone he called his oldest son and had a talk with him. He wanted to be buried with the rest of the Titans. He wanted to be buried next to his friends. Next to _her_. His son argued with him about it, wanting his father to be with the rest of the family but Garfield protested saying that the Titans were his family. After a long argument his son finally agreed to his father's last wish.

Not long after the argument has Garfield passed away as well. His wish was made true. He was buried with his family next to her. He hoped that maybe… just maybe, he could make it right this time and they could spend their afterlives together, the way they should've spent their lives. _The End_.

* * *

**ok, so this is the end. I hope you liked this and you didn't think it was too sad. So, what did you think? Was it good? Not so good? Was it bad? What could've been changed to make it better? Do you want me to write another story? Tell me what u think ppl, please review.**

**Thanx for reading **

**Good night, y'all.**


End file.
